


So Close

by KingoftheRejects, Queen48



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, More fluff than angst, SuperCorp, This has a happy ending I promise, i am trash with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheRejects/pseuds/KingoftheRejects, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen48/pseuds/Queen48
Summary: Lena has never seen color. She knows what they were called, but she never saw. You could only see color when you touch the person you belonged with—your soulmate. She started to think that she doesn't have one and doesn't need one. But then she met Kara Danvers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first SuperCorp fic. This would be split into three parts. The next two are being edited, I’ll post them tomorrow or later today. Enjoy!

Lena has never seen color. She knew what colors are of course, her tutors taught her, described each thing and what color they are. They would point to a picture of an apple and say it was red, but that was it, Lena never really cared because in her six year old mind, red still looked dark grey.

When she and Lex were still close he would sometimes take her to their large backyard garden and describe what color the leaves were (they were green and would turn orange in autumn) and what different shades of pink and reds the roses were.

She knew what color is the sky, which is blue. She knows what they were called, but she never saw. You could only see color when you touch the person you belonged with—your soulmate. Her nannies would sigh wistfully while telling her stories about them, but a young Lena never understood what a soulmate is, all she knows that it is very important, that everyone in the world has one and your world would burst in colors when you touch.

She was thrilled of course; a person meant just for her, to be with, to love. Even in her young age she knows that she wants it because she never got it from her parents.

Years passed and she made a point to touch every person she meets. And she met plenty of people, even in foreign countries that they visited on vacations and in the boarding school she studied in. but her world remained monochrome.

Bit by bit, Lena gave up searching, along with the slow unraveling of her family. Her father passed away, her brother sent to jail after committing terrible crimes, and her mother’s now blatant distain for her. Lena’s heart hardened with the belief that soulmates are useless, that she doesn’t have one and she doesn’t need one.  But a small part of her still longed to see what color is the sky in the sunset.

She started focusing on her work, kept to herself, prioritizing the redemption of her family’s company. She stopped touching people, even in mere handshakes in business meetings—she made a point to just nod in greeting to her coworkers and associates. She became known for her coldness and indifference and she was fine with that. The thought of colors and soulmates pushed at the back of her mind.

But then she met Kara Danvers.

The girl was different; Lena often wondered how a person can get to be so pure and earnest about everything like Kara is. So unlike herself that was turned cold and hard by life, Kara was always smiling in such an open and honest way that Lena couldn’t seem to take her eyes off her.

They became friends, much to Lena’s surprise. Kara was an unstoppable force when it comes to befriending Lena. She always took the time to visit the CEO, bearing food and sometimes just herself with an amusing anecdote about her day that leaves Lena smiling as she leaves her office.

Lena couldn’t help but crave these simple things and the company of Kara, but she kept one thing from happening, she never touched her. When they were talking there’s usually a desk separating them and when they’re seated on the sofa in Lena’s office, she would sit on a respectable distance from the other woman. It’s because in Lena’s mind she gave up on finding her soulmate and she just knows that she couldn’t really take the disappointment if she touched Kara and still see the black, white and greys she was used to seeing.

“Lena, come on. You never go outside! I just want to go to the park, there’s this really awesome ice cream shop that I really want you to try with me.” Kara pleaded to Lena for probably the fifth time in a span of only a half hour. And then she started pouting when Lena still wouldn’t agree and damn it Lena knows she’s a goner.

“Fine.” She sighed, getting up from her chair.

“Yes! I knew I could convince you.” Kara stood up, triumphant and excitedly ran to the door. Lena just shook her head fondly.

Their day on the park turned out to be very enjoyable. Lena who would really prefer a quiet day at home reading a book found herself liking the sights and sounds of the park, and having a pretty girl radiating with enthusiasm and happiness walking beside her greatly helped her enjoyment too.

And before Lena noticed, the grey monotones she usually saw turned darker, it was getting late. She was turning towards Kara’s direction, about to tell her that they should head home before it gets too dark out when a football flew towards her, hitting the back of her head.

“Ooowww…” she groaned, eyes scrunched in pain. Kara immediately ran towards her, grabbing her bare arm.

“Lena! Oh God, are you alright?!” Kara frantically asked, running her hand through Lena’s head feeling for a bump or any sign of serious injury.

“Kara, I’m okay. It’s just a ball, I’m fine, I promi—“ she finally opened her eyes and stopped short. She was seeing color. The green leaves of the trees, the sky—the gorgeous sunset sky, her nannies and tutors tried their hardest to explain and describe what color the sunset is to her but all their words didn’t do it justice. It was breathtaking.

She finally, finally turned her eyes towards Kara seeing the woman still gripping her arm. Lena’s eyes were wide and filled with wonder and her heart clenched when things finally clicked to place in her mind. Kara. Kara is her soulmate. And Lena finally understood the people who described the feeling of finding their other half, their wistful sighs and dreamy smiles. Looking at the girl in front of her with eyes the color of the summer sky, she finally felt whole.

“Kara, can you see it? It’s so beautiful.” Lena breathed, her eyes still trained on Kara’s face.

But Kara’s eyebrows were still pulled down, her mouth set on a worried frown.

“See what, Lena? What are you talking about?”

And Lena’s hope got shattered again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara’s a bit different than most people. Well, a lot different since she came from another planet but when she first arrived on Earth she tried her best to be accustomed to them, to play her perfect part of being a normal human.

Her sister taught her of course, Alex became her number one source when it came to all of Earth’s different customs but from all the things she learned from Alex, one fact stuck to Kara.

It was about a month after she landed on Earth, Kara was still riding the joys of being able to work the microwave without jumping in fright when Alex pulled her aside and told her about this little detail on humans.

“Soulmates.” Alex with her patient voice, told her. “When you meet and touch them, you’ll see color.”

“You mean like a potential mate?” She asked, Alex smiled at her shaking her head a bit.

“It’s not that simple or basic. Yes, it is a potential mate but it’s more than that. It’s like finding your other half, like you’ve been incomplete but when you see them and touch them, you’ll finally see color, you’ll finally be whole.” Alex finished, her gaze was far away with longing. Kara smiled, it sounded beautiful. But then her confused frown came back.

“But Alex, how can I know that I found mine?”

“I told you, you’ll see color. Everything’s black and white until you touch them. You’ll see everything better.”

“No, Alex, you don’t understand. Since I came here, I’ve been seeing color.”

Jeremiah ran every test and asked so many questions he could to try and decipher why Kara saw color from the start. He pulled Kara aside one night and explained that it’s because she’s not human, so she didn’t have that human capability.

Kara who just lost her world and her family finally saw a glimpse of hope that she could find her happiness again, from her soulmate. She thought that maybe she’ll feel complete, that she wouldn’t be alone anymore. But hearing the news her hope was crushed, she felt like she lost her planet all over again.

“Does that mean there’s no one for me?” She asked, her voice small and broken. The Danvers’ hearts broke along with her. Eliza pulled her to a hug, running her fingers through Kara’s hair in comfort.

“Sweetheart, everyone has someone out there meant for them.”

“But how will I know that I found them? How can I tell? What if I already met them but would just pass them by without knowing?”

Eliza smiled softly at her, “Kara, if you find the person truly meant for you, you’ll know. You wouldn’t need a sign or a change in color or anything like that. The moment your eyes meet you’ll just know.”

So Kara continued her life on Earth, being as human as possible but her hope in finding someone slowly dissolved as years pass, she met people, she dated a quite few but they never felt right. She remembers Eliza’s words that she would just know, but it’s been years. Maybe she was just not meant to have a soulmate.

Then one day her cousin Kal-El took her along with him to L-Corp and she met Lena Luthor.

She always felt displaced but seeing those bright green eyes she finally felt tethered. Grounded. She finally found her balance. But Lena continued on looking at her blankly, unaware and Kara’s elation turned into sinking realization.

Kara went home, calling Alex in tears and after hours of coaxing, Alex finally got the whole story from her. She was devastated for her sister, finally finding your other half but realizing they didn’t return your feelings. She wanted to convince Kara that maybe she just made a mistake, that she was merely attracted to Lena. She wanted to ease her sister’s sadness but she knows Kara, she knows that Kara wouldn’t be this devastated for just a random crush. So she went for the other option.

“I’ll convince her to like me back?” Kara repeated her sister’s suggestion incredulously.

“Yeah, start being her friend first and go from there. Come to her office, bring her food, and ask her about her day. Make her notice you and feel comfortable around you, and then she’ll realize how awesome you are.”

So Kara did just that, she came to L-Corp almost every day after work, bringing dinner for Lena who seemed so busy that she forgets to eat, she would try and tell funny stories about her job at CatCo to make Lena smile when she sees the other woman’s stress. She noticed how Lena is a very closed off person, and she loved her space so Kara never pushed, and every time she sees Lena looking at her heart clenches in pain knowing that the other woman would only see monochrome.

But Kara never gave up; she continued being Lena’s friend because if she is not meant for Lena, she’ll just take whatever attention Lena would give her. Even only as a friend. Even if a part of her is always hoping for more.

She finally got the guts to ask Lena out, well technically she pestered Lena until the woman agreed to come with her to the park. They were always hanging out inside Lena’s dreary office so she wanted air and sunshine for a change. And maybe get even closer to Lena.

They were actually having a great time, Kara wanted to go ahead and call this a date. She was gathering her courage to tell Lena just that and maybe ask if they could do this again when she heard a whoosh of a ball flying towards them. Before she could react it already hit Lena squarely at the back of her head, making her groan painfully.

“Lena! Oh God, are you alright?” she asked frantically. Just great, the first time she took Lena out and she got injured. She’ll never agree to go out with her again!

In the midst of her panic she didn’t notice herself touching Lena’s arm, her other hand rubbing the spot where the ball hit. She didn’t notice Lena not being able to finish her sentence or her body freezing in place.

She was too caught up in her worry when Lena asked, “Kara, can you see it? It’s so beautiful.” She just replied with a distracted, “See what, Lena? What are you talking about?”

She was thinking if she should take the woman to the hospital when Lena’s words finally caught up with her.

“Wait, what?” Kara asked, in disbelief. She finally looked at Lena’s face and she saw her usually bright green eyes dull with sadness, like she heard the most horrible news.

“Nothing, Kara. Look, it’s getting late. I should go.”

But Kara gripped Lena’s arms firmly but gently before the woman could turn away.

“Do you see color?” Kara quickly asked. Lena looked shocked for a minute, the wonder in her eyes returning but a bit of wariness remained.

“Yeah.” She replied quietly.

“You saw it when I touched you?” Kara clarified, she couldn’t believe it, it’s too good to be true, but she hoped that it is.

“Yes.” Lena’s voice was stronger now, the wariness on her eyes slowly disappearing. Kara smiled so big that her jaw hurt a bit but she didn’t care. She pulled Lena closer, their lips almost touching, she could feel Lena’s breath against her face, warm and soft.

“I knew it was you.” she breathed and closed the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up seeing your responses and I'm blown away, I'm so glad you liked this silly story that I decided to write on a whim. One more chapter left, thank you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little ending to finish the whole thing. Thank you for taking the time to read this story and for leaving your comments and kudos, I really appreciate it and it really makes me smile knowing you liked this little fluff fest.

Lena felt like she’s dreaming. It started like a nightmare at first, like she was drowning her lungs filling up with water making it painful to breathe. Kara’s rejection was worse than when she found out that Lex was evil, worse than all of her mother’s hateful words towards her. She just wanted out; she tried pulling away from those concerned blue eyes, her own already filling up with tears when Kara asked her if she could see color when she touched her.

Lena felt like she was in an emotional rollercoaster. Her mind kept reeling, trying to process everything when a pair of soft perfect lips touched hers.

Her nightmare; her thought of Kara’s rejection, her fears of forever being stuck alone and incomplete and broken faded away, replaced with the odd sense of balance. Like her whole life she just felt off kilter until Kara touched her.

She still felt drowning, but it’s not painful anymore. Its welcome, it’s addicting and it’s Kara.

Kara slowly pulled away, but her eyes remained locked on hers, Lena can finally see her beautiful golden curls that tickled her face as the wind blew past by, the pink blush on her cheeks and those red, red lips that Lena just kissed. Lena couldn’t look away.

“I got some explaining to do huh?” Kara said sheepishly.

It took almost all night for Kara to finish explaining to Lena all of it. Her being an alien (which is surprisingly not that much a big deal to Lena), living on Earth, learning to be human, finding out that she could see color from the start, being scared and hopeless, losing hope of never finding her soulmate.

Lena’s arm tightened around Kara when she talked about the first time she saw her and realize that Lena couldn’t see color, the sadness and rejection she felt rebounded back to Lena making her breath hitch. But before Lena could utter an apology Kara kissed her head and said, “It’s okay. I didn’t give up remember? You were worth it.”

Lena couldn’t form a reply so she just pressed her back closer to Kara, thinking how lucky she is and how perfect her soulmate is. Kara told her everything, when she finished her story they were now sitting up in Lena’s couch Kara’s arm was around Lena as she cuddled her close. Lena was surrounded by warmth and love and the sense of rightness, she felt content and happy for the first time in her life.

“So, how _did_ you know that it was me? How could you be so sure?” Lena asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I can’t really explain.” Kara’s face scrunched up in thought, Lena leaned over and kissed the crinkle right in the middle of her forehead. Kara smiled and pulled Lena to her lap.

“I lost my planet, my family. I lost everything. I felt so alone for the longest time, like a part of me got destroyed along with it. But when I saw you, I felt whole again, like I was finally coming home. I felt complete. Am I explaining it right?” Kara asked, her forehead crinkling again.

Lena smiled a look of pure adoration on her face as she kissed Kara.

“Yes, you explained it perfectly.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is an alternate ending for this story-- a slightly crack-y, hilarious ending. And it’s co-written by Queen48. She is awesome. This is mostly her idea and it is perfectly brilliant. Hope you enjoy our little brainchild!

Their day on the park turned out to be very enjoyable. Lena who would really prefer a quiet day at home reading a book found herself liking the sights and sounds of the park, and having a pretty girl radiating with enthusiasm and happiness walking beside her greatly helped her enjoyment too.

And before Lena noticed, the grey monotones she usually saw turned darker, it was getting late. She was turning towards Kara’s direction, about to tell her that they should head home before it gets too dark out when a guy suddenly barreled towards her, knocking her to the ground.

“Ooowww…” she groaned, eyes scrunched in pain. Kara immediately ran towards her, grabbing her bare arm, helping her get up. The guy was hovering above them, sputtering apologies to Lena.

“Lena! Oh God, are you alright?!” Kara frantically asked, running her hand through Lena’s head feeling for a bump or any sign of serious injury.

“Kara, I’m okay. I’m fine, I promi—“she finally opened her eyes and stopped short. She was seeing color. The green leaves of the trees, the sky—the gorgeous sunset sky, her nannies and tutors tried their hardest to explain and describe what color the sunset is to her but all their words didn’t do it justice. It was breathtaking.

She finally, finally turned her eyes towards Kara seeing the woman still gripping her arm, and moved towards the random guy still standing awkwardly on the side. He looked like the stereotypical airhead jocks in college. Lena suddenly remembered colliding with him before she crashed to the ground. Her eyes widened and started to fill with horror.

She couldn't believe it, a man! After exhausting hours showering after midnight (way past curfew mind you) at boarding school, just so she could pretend she wasn't as gay as the whole cast of The L word (and really, with her name who would be surprised), after finally coming out, after naming her company L-Corp for Christ sake!

This is one hell of a joke, her mother would be delighted! After shoving guy after guy in her face every time there'd be a social event, she would be pleased with the news (although disgusted by how much of a 'low-life' the man was, she would blame her, even! She could already hear her mother’s speech--"Darling, this is why you're not truly one of us... To mate with such a man is not a thing a true Luthor would ever do...") and it just increased her irritation for the guy.

 Lena couldn't believe her luck, she must have done something really bad in her past life because there was no heterosexual explanation to her and yet... No, she refuses this; her soulmate shall not be a man! Maybe 'she' is transsexual?

No, she can’t accept this, Lena is done with soulmates and fate and any other hetero-normative bullshit the world keeps throwing at her. Lena had enough.

She glares at the guy who knocked her over, grabbing him by his collar, "I don’t know who you are but you and your dick better stay the fuck away from me."

It would be hard to guess whose jaw was hanging lower, the jock's or Kara's, not that Lena noticed that at first, too caught up with her rant.

"I don't care about fate or soulmates, there is no way I, Lena Lesbian Luthor, will ever be with you, got it? The only part of _me_ that's gonna be in touch with YOU are my fis- Kara what the fuck, let me go I'm not done I'm - gosh you're stronger than you look"

Coming back from her state of pure shock, Kara quickly removed the guy from Lena's grip, and was in the middle of taking her as far as possible from the site. When they were far enough, Kara released the CEO, who was still in a state of pure rage.

"KARA WHAT THE FUCK? Didn't you see I was in the middle of something? You can't just push me away with those strong arms of yours and... WAIT THAT'S IT! You're super strong - you even moved my sofa around that one time - eat a lot like you're trying to compensate for something, you're ridiculously fast when you want to be and you flew to my office 'on a bus'... I know what you are!"

Kara's face went pale, her hands shaking, "Uh... Lena I-I can explain..."

"There's no need to darling! I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner, though I'd picture you more like a Laura then a Carmilla, but it doesn't matter! This explains everything!! You're centuries old, and in a past life you've met me already, so that is why you can see colors and I couldn't!! Not until you touched me! You should've just told me, though I'm not sure I would've believed it..."

Ok, now Kara was completely lost, more than that time she decided to make a trip to England to see Alex at her college and ended up in Madagascar.

"Wow slow down, what are you talking about?"

"About you being a Vampire of course!!"

"..."

"... You're a vampire are you?"

Kara stared at Lena for a few moments; maybe Lena acquired some sort of brain damage when she wasn’t paying attention. Or maybe Kara is still in the Phantom Zone and this is all just a weird ass dream because there is no way in hell Lena is accusing her of being a vampire. Well, she is an alien but a vampire? _Seriously_? There’s got to be a line somewhere and Lena has crossed it.

“Lena, no. I am not a vampire.”

“That’s exactly what a vampire would say.” Lena said smugly.

“Wha—Lena we are standing outside, in the sun.”

“Oh please, I’ve watched enough vampire movies and TV shows to know day walking vampires are possible.”

“Okay, we really need to talk about your obsession with vampires, why didn’t this come up when we were hanging out? Also, did you just quote Twilight?! What the hell?! And just when you thought you knew someone…”

Lena’s face turned red; she was caught, “Okay but to be fair Twilight was very popular that time! And Kristen Stewart is hot. I’m really not surprised that she came out gay, my gaydar could sense that happening from day one.”

“I know right? And then with—okay we’re going off topic here Lena. I. Am. Not. A. Vampire.”

In the midst of their arguing they didn’t notice the jock quickly running away from them, muttering “Crazy ass bitches.”

“Oh yeah? Then how can you explain the super strength, the speed, the eating like it’s the last meal you’re gonna eat--side note, I hope that appetite of yours doesn’t just apply to food, wink wink--and all that other things my awesome gay mind came up with earlier?”

“If you’re perfect lips would just shut up for a second, I’ll tell you! I’m not a vampire. I’m an alien!”

“….”

“Lena, please say something.”

“I call bullshit. Aliens don’t exist.”

“ _Seriously_?”

Ok, this is getting out of hand, how the f--frick did she end up with a delusional Lena Luthor is her hands!?

"Lena, ok, no, wait, what the French Fries? Aliens don't exist?? What about Superman? Or…or Supergirl?!"

"Oh please! I can build a robot better than that, whoever thought that laser eyes and freeze breath was a good combo was an idiot!"

Uhhh yeah okay, this is a prank, if it isn't then Barry sent her to another dimension without her knowledge.

"Lena... No, just... No. This is ridiculous!! Your brother hated aliens and you think they don't exist!?????"

"You talking about Lex crazy ass Luthor? Yeah he loved fairy tales when he was younger..."

"Oh my Rao! So aliens don't exist, even though there are billions of galaxies out there... BUT VAMPIRES DO?"

"... Ok let's pretend I see your point, can you prove to me there are aliens out there?"

"That's it, we are going to the Alien bar!"

* * *

 

Lena looked around the bar, seeing the different people, some had horns protruding from their heads and is that purple skinned woman winking at her? She looked at Kara who was staring at her, equal parts nervous and excited.

"So, you believe me now?"

"Kara..I'm surprised. I didn’t expect this at all."

"Ha! I told you."

"Yes, I'm flattered but don’t you think that introducing me to your kinky gay bar is way too early for our relationship? I mean, it’s totally fine you like role playing and dressing up like this. Honestly sometimes when I'm the mood I indulge in a little kink here and there but don’t you think we should have dinner first?"

"Lena, NO."

Kara is lost, how in hell or Hogwarts is she supposed to convince Lena of the existence of aliens if...ALEX! That is her with Maggie isn't it? She ran towards her sister, interrupting her conversation with her girlfriend.

"ALEX I NEED HELP! Lena doesn't believe in aliens, and she thinks I'm a vampire - probably because that stupid jock basically ran over her and-"

"Kara slow down, what.the.fuck?"

So Kara explained to her sister what happened, while Lena and Maggie were playing pool (more like the CEO using physics and the cop whining that she liked when Winn was playing as well).

"Ok, wait, you pretty much discovered Lena Luthor is your soulmate.... AND YOU TWO ARE ARGUING ABOUT ALIENS AND VAMPIRES? I don't know what is worse, you 'trying' to reveal your identity, the fact that she is clearly just messing with you about the alien thing and you didn't notice, or that at some point she truly believed you were a vampire... you are so not a Carmilla"

"Wait you too!? What's up with that show anyway? You know what, whatever I'll talk to Lena"

Kara has enough of these mythical creatures debate. Her head is starting to hurt and that’s saying something for an alien that can never get sick. She feels so frustrated at Lena, much more frustrated than that time she visited L-Corp and Lena was wearing that tight leather dress that clung to her body and showed off her awesome…wait what is she talking about again? Oh yes, right, proving to Lena that she’s an alien and her soulmate.

She found Lena having a semi heated debate with an alien about the pros and cons of having horns, and led her out of the bar.

“Lena, let’s go. We’re leaving.”

“Already? Why, are you gonna take me home now and have your vampiric way with me?” Lena winks at her.

Kara groans, throwing her hands up in the air, “That’s it. I give up! For the last time, I am not a vampire. I am an alien! I can fly and everything see?!” Kara picks up Lena and flies them several feet off the ground.

“And I can shoot laser from my eyes!” She then aimed her laser eyes to that random jock that bumped into Lena earlier.

Lena stared at her, and then stared to laugh. “Oh my god, Kara, I got you good! You look so frustrated right now; you should see your face!”

“Wha-what, so you believe me?”

“Well, not at first. I really believed that vampire theory. Then I thought you can’t be a vampire. You are just not a Carmilla.”

_“Why does everybody keep saying that?!”_

Lena put her finger to Kara’s lips silencing her, “So, yes. I figured if you’re not a vampire then you must be telling the truth about being and alien. But I wanted to have fun first; you look so adorable when frustrated why do you think I wear those tight dresses for? Plus, that’s payback for being such a chicken shit and not asking me out the moment we met. Seriously, Kara, how many signals do I have to send for you to take the hint? My lips are sore from all the lip biting I’ve been doing around you. Plus, the eye sex! Did you not see all the eye sex?!”

Kara immediately floats down, surprised at Lena's confession.

"Wait what? Eye sex? Lip biting? But-but... you were flirting with me!? Like, for real? I thought that was you joking!"

"Joking? My god Kara, how are you even real?"

"Hey in my defense, Winn was in love with me and I didn’t know either, then we had James, and Adam, and Mon-el, and--"

"Yeah darling we get it, people love you, now could you please stop talking about your past relationships?"

"Darling?"

"... that was the only thing you got out of that, wasn't it?"

Kara smiled, shaking her head like a puppy

"Pretty much, yeah..."

"Urrg... fine, let's get dinner then? I'm starving."

"It's a date! Not-not a date date... A FRIEND DATE! Where friends hang out and eat dinner! Unless you want it to be a date date? Then we can TOTALY do that, yeah...hehe"

Lena face-palmed, how on earth did she ended up crushing on such a nerd?

"Kara... would you like to go on a date with me?"

"YES!! I mean, sure, cool. NOT THAT I AM WHATEVER TO IT, I'm excited! But not too exited you know? Wait that sounds bad...."

"Oh my Slytherin! Let's just go you overgrown puppy... I can't believe I thought you were a vampire, you would apologize even to the animals you drank out of, even if you didn't kill them!"

Kara just laughed, too elated at the turn of events. She picked up Lena again and flew them towards L-Corp. Everything turned better than she expected.


End file.
